A Dragon's Soul
by adaliss
Summary: Fem!Hiccup There are a decent amount of Hiccup-raised-by-dragons fanfics out there, but! How many of them are about girl Hiccup? Great Odin I'm terrible at summaries. Feral AU httyd au
1. Prologue

-16 Years Ago-

Dragons swarmed the skies. The beasts were raiding, again. They lit fire to the homes and stole the food that the village had worked so hard raise. Sheep were being picked up by great, powerful talons and being carried away into the darkness. Vikings battled to try and save their food supply. The green blood of dragons was being spilled left and right. Tonight was one of the worst raids in a while. For tonight, a Night Fury was participating.

It zipped around the night sky, invisible to the untrained eye. The beast blew apart houses and destroyed catapults with its plasma blasts. It blew a gaping hole into a house that seemed to be more or less in the center of the village, but as it was swooping back up and around through the sky it heard something. It was a human, obviously, but there was something different about the sound. The dragon came down closer to the house it had just blown a hole into and heard something... whimpering.

The dragon landed in the room that was engulfed in flames and saw a tiny human. It tilted its head at the small creature. It was a little thing, a peachy, fleshy human. This bipedal made no move to attack, though. It just sat there, staring. It's little eyeballs were opened wide and there were streams of water pouring from them. The dragon took a step towards the thing, curious. It hadn't known that humans could make water come from their eyes.

The teeny human was shaking and calling out something in its human tongue. The dragon moved forward, cautiously approaching the fleshy, pink, miniature hominid. The little pink mass closed its eyes, expecting a fiery, painful death, but then, the dragon nudged the small human. Gently sniffing the cloth it darned and the auburn tuft of fur that seemed to only come out of its head. The biped looked up at the big, black reptile. It stared into the beast's great, big green eyes. It looked so gentle, so friendly. The dragon stared right back at the mammal. It didn't know humans could be so gentle, that they felt soft and smelt of milk.

The dragon now realized this must be a human nestling.

That's why it's so small. The dragon looked around the small human-nest. It saw no other humans in the slowly collapsing den. Was this nestling abandoned? Is that why it's in this roost all alone?

The dragon looked back to the human-nestling. It scooped up the small thing in its great talons and flew off, back to its nest.

_**Okay! Now we have separations! I did it for you all! I hope you understand how much I love you all now! Gah!**_

_**Anyway, really, the next chapter shall be up fairly soon. Bear with me and stuff!**_

_**3 See you soon!**_

_**-Adaliss**_


	2. Chapter 1

'Tooooothlessssssss...!' Hicca whined, nudging her brother.

The Night Fury groaned and hid his head under his paw, 'Leave me alone.'

The young woman frowned, 'But I want to fly!'

'You didn't have to fly all of last night! I'm tired,' the reptile snapped.

Hicca growled in annoyance then walked over to a fresh-water stream that was flowing through the forest that they slept in for the night. The two hadn't lived in a nest for years. Certain things- not so pleasant things- had happened and they weren't welcome in their birth-nest anymore.

But enough about the past.

Hicca splashed the cool water onto her face and then lifted a quickly fleeting handful of the clear liquid to her mouth. She gulped down the crisp spring water gratefully. She then sat back on the moss and dirt of the forest floor. She turned her eyes upward and ran her hand through her auburn hair. It was short, reaching only to the middle of her neck. She found it was best to keep it that way, less chance of it catching on fire or getting gnawed on by rascally nestlings.

The twenty-one year-old looked up at the gorgeous blue sky. Today really would be a beautiful day for flying, but she couldn't blame her brother for being tired. They had spent the entire night fleeing from angry Romans. Hicca disliked Roman soldiers. All they cared about was land, land, land. All they wanted was to expand their little empire. It all seemed very silly and pointless to her.

She and Toothless had gotten into a bit of a squabble- a messy squabble- with them and they ended up being chased.

_Ah… humans…_she thought.

Hicca lifted a hand to her freckled face and felt the soft skin of her wrist on her cheek. Why didn't she have scales? Why was she a human and not a dragon? Why did she have faint memories of a big burly man with a red beard?

These were things that puzzled her on a daily basis. She had a dragon mother, but she was not a dragon herself.

She looked up at the sky again and the thought that haunted her most crept into her brain. Why couldn't she fly?

She loved the wind on her cheeks. The cold atmosphere nipping at her nose. She felt so free up in that glorious sky. She was a dragon. But- she looked at her human legs and poked her fleshy human chest- somehow, for some reason, Hicca was trapped in a human body. She had to rely on Toothless to fly. She couldn't shoot fire, nor did she have a tail. She was a human, but she didn't know why.

The confused woman let out a long sigh. She always got like this when Toothless wasn't around. She always dwelled on these matters when she was alone, always confused about who she was.

Hicca closed her eyes and let the wind sweep past her frame.

Then, she heard a shout.

Her eyes snapped open and her ears perked up. That was most definitely a human's shout. Her body tensed up as she listened for another noise.

She hears it.

This time the voice was different, though.

There were two of them.

Hicca stood up instantaneously, the way an excited dog would, and ran back towards where Toothless had been sleeping. The way she ran was different from most humans, though; she was more like a cat. As she ran, barely any noise was made. Not a twig was broken and barely any dead leaves were disturbed.

She reached the place where her brother was sleeping and looked down at him.

'Toothless!' she growled to the snoozing dragon.

Toothless cracked an eye at his sister and then let out an annoyed sigh. He then moved so that his wing was covering his side, and brought his tail up to his face and spread out his fin in some sort of if-I-can't-see-you-you-can't-see-me action.

Hicca rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous.

'Toothless,' she hissed, 'we don't time for this!' The young woman gestured to behind them, 'There's at least two humans headed this way. We need to leave!'

The dragon lowered his tail fin to look at her, 'You can take care of it.'

Hicca's eyebrows furrowed in shock and annoyed disbelief. 'Are you kidding?'

'Just lure them in the opposite direction or something. You said there were only two, right? It should be easy enough to scare them off… or whatever…' Toothless trailed off as he started falling asleep again.

The woman shook her head in disgust at the useless reptile. 'I said _at least_ two,' she grumbled. She couldn't rightly argue with him though; it had been at least three days since he had gotten some proper shut-eye because of the continuous island jumping they had been doing the last few days. Hicca sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

_What a pain._

Hicca grabbed a black bear skin hood that she had left lying next to Toothless earlier and wrapped it around herself. She fastened the front and pulled the hood over her head. Attached to the hood was a sort of mask that covered her face and left only slits for her eyes.

The hooded woman whirled around and started running in the direction she had first heard the voices.

She cleared the stream in a single jump and then stopped. Hicca closed her eyes and listened, letting the sounds of the forest flood her ears. She listened for the slight rustling of leaves, the distant mumble of voices.

Again she heard the voices, this time accompanied by the shuffling of feet through the forest. The people were slightly left of her and, judging by the sound of their footsteps, headed in her direction at a slower, more casual pace.

Hicca opened her eyes and mumbled, 'Okay then…'

The young woman set off in that direction at a swift pace. She glanced up at the trees looking at their leaves and heights. She kept walking until the footsteps were fairly easy to make out, and judging by noise, there were more than two. Hicca climbed up a sturdy tree with large amounts of foliage that would serve very well for a hiding spot.

She made herself comfortable on a thick branch, took off her hood, and waited for the humans to approach. It took them about ten minutes before they were in sight, giving her plenty of time to mull over how hungry she was. A couple times she even considered trying the leaves to see if they were edible.

She stared down at the humans. She had been right; there were certainly more than two. Five Vikings were tromping through the forest. Four of them were male while the fifth was female. Well, she was pretty sure it was a female…

Hicca watched them from her lofty perch, listening to their conversation.

"Fishlegs, are you sure you saw a Night Fury land on the island?" the short one with brown hair said, looking doubtfully at the fat blonde one.

The fat one—Fishlegs was it?—then said, "Yes. I'm ninety-six percent positive I saw the shadow of a Night Fury land just off Raven Point."

Ah, so they were looking for Toothless.

_Well, that just won't do_, Hicca thought as she pulled out a long tube-like thing from a pocket inside her bear-skin cloak. Then, from a pouch on her arm, she drew five darts. She loaded the blowgun and took aim at the short one. The dart hit its mark with extreme precision, knocking the fella out immediately.

The fat one looked over at his fallen friend, "S-S-Snotlou—" he was taken out by a dart before he could finish that one word.

"Whoooaaa," said the female, "are we getting ambu—" yet again, unable to finish the sentence.

The one with long blonde hair that looked somewhat similar to the girl started laughing hysterically after the female had fallen. Hicca lifted an eyebrow at the strange behavior and quickly blew another dart.

Creepy.

Hicca looked around for the last one. He was nowhere to be seen. She swore under her breath. The sneaky bastard must've hid whilst she was shooting the creepy one.

She clicked her tongue as she crept down from her post; this was proving to be quite the pain in the neck.

Seconds after she touched her feet to the ground an axe came flying straight for her face. She dodged it, just barely, and it buried itself into the trunk of the tree, only centimeters away from her nose.

Hicca turned in the direction of which the axe had come from to see a blonde braid disappearing behind the trunk of a tree.

"Well," she said, speaking Norse so that he could understand her, "that certainly wasn't necessary. I just made them go to sleep."

Hicca wrenched the axe out of the tree, "Just look at how wedged in this was! You'd think I murdered your family or something!"

The woman started walking towards the tree she had seen him go behind. "You can come out now, I mean, there's no way you can kill me from behind tree."

When Hicca was only a meter or so away from the tree the man came running at her, a knife in hand. After that the rest was all a bit of a blur for her, she managed to grab his hands and push him down using all of her body weight. She was soon on top of him with the knee and foot of her right leg pinning down his left arm, her left hand holding down his right forearm, and her left leg restraining his thighs as best as it could. Again from the pouch on her left arm she pulled out a dart. She held it centimeters from his neck.

Then, she stopped.

She took a good look at the man. He had these lovely blue eyes and pretty blonde hair that looked so soft… He wore a fur hood that connected at the front and a deep burgundy shirt. Hicca had never thought of a human as being necessarily pretty before. Dragons had always been a thing of true beauty to her, not once had she thought of a human as beautiful. Hel, she hadn't ever even been attracted to them (not that she was attracted to dragons either…). But as she looked at this man all she could think was "Pretty…."

During Hicca's little inner monologue the man saw his chance in her hesitation and started to flip over in order to pin her instead. His sudden movement jerked Hicca back to her senses, and she pricked his cheek as he was turning over. His movements slowed and Hicca could see the sleeping toxin taking its effect. She had been unable to stick him in one of his main veins, though, so the venom wouldn't take full effect, and instead just make him extremely drowsy.

"Now look what you made me do," she told him. "Now, instead of you just quietly going to sleep, I'll have to tie you up so you don't follow me. I hope you happy." He looked up at her through clouded eyes, still obviously fuming at her. "What?" she snapped. "It's not like I can poke you with another one in order to save your pride. If I poked you again then the poison would send you into such a deep sleep that you would die. Anyway, you'll be fine, you should be able to at least move—slowly— in the next fifteen to twenty minutes. Your friends will wake up in about an hour."

Hicca ran a hand through her hair and stared down at her unresponsive conversation partner. _Better get this over with_, she thought.

"Come on," she said walking around to his head and then grabbing underneath his armpits. She hugged his back to her chest and started dragging him over to a tree. "Whoa," she groaned, "you're fat!" In response she received a groan that sounded pretty irate. He couldn't properly speak because the poison made him feel so exhausted.

Hicca chuckled, "That would have been much funnier if I could have understood it."

She leaned the young man up against the trunk of the tree he had hid behind earlier and situated his arms at his sides. Then she looked inside her cloak and checked her hips and legs. She cursed under her breath. 'Toothless has the rope,' she grumbled.

She sucked air into her lungs and released the carbon dioxide in one great shout that sounded just like a Night Fury's call. She heard a groan and turned to see the man's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth stretched into a frown of pain. Hicca bent down, "Sorry, you should already be having an awful headache. That probably didn't help." She massaged his temples, "This should take away some of the throbbing." His eyebrows slowly relaxed and his overall expression seemed to soften.

Toothless landed soon after and stared at the two, 'Am I interrupting?'

'Toothless!' Hicca said, walking over to him like an excited puppy. She dug around in the saddle Toothless was wearing and then pulled out some rope.

'I screwed up with this one but I got the other four,' she explained trotting over to the tree. She quickly tied him up and then went over and retrieved the knife he had tried to stab her with earlier. She stuck it in the ground about a hands length away from his feet and then walked back over to Toothless.

'Thank you,' she sing-songed. Toothless rolled his eyes, 'Is that all you needed me for?'

'Yeah,' Hicca responded.

Toothless looked over at the male and then back to Hicca, 'So?'

'So, what?' she asked.

Toothless tilted his head slightly, 'Weren't you just preening him?'

Hicca's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned almost comically, 'I was _what_?'

'That's what it looked like.'

'I was not.'

'So you were just petting his hair for no reason…'

Hicca scowled at the dragon, 'I was fixing his headache.'

'So, you _don't_ find him attractive?' Toothless said doubtfully.

'Well,' Hicca looked over at the man then she turned back to Toothless, smirked, shrugged, and said, 'I never said that.'

The dragon snorted at her.

'Yeah, whatever,' Hicca said shoving Toothless playfully. 'Let's go so you can get some proper sleep.'

Hicca looked at the man once more before they took off. After all, it was probably going to be the last time she saw him.

Probably.

Later that evening, after dusk, Hicca woke up from her nap with an unladylike snort. She looked around the dark cave they had found on the other side of the island—Toothless was in no shape to fly to another island considering, his extreme lack of sleep. It was a damp and dreary cave, fairly cold too. The only real source of light in the great orifice was the fireflies that danced around in the air. Hicca watched them for a time, admiring their ability to glow without producing fire or heat. They just shone. It was amazing.

The young woman stood up and cracked her back and neck, sleeping on hard rock did nothing for her. She glanced over to where she had placed a small pile of fish she had caught for Toothless to eat when he woke up. Hicca smiled from relief when she saw that the space was vacant. Toothless must've awoken at some point and taken the time to eat. The last thing she needed was for him to die of hunger.

She sat down at the mouth of the cave, closed her eyes, and opened her ears to the sounds around her.

On the other side of the island she heard rowdy Vikings yelling their drunken goodnights as they returned to their houses. That was one thing she liked about Vikings, they never cared about being quiet or sneaky when they were at home. Hicca smiled to herself and looked up to the night sky. It was beautiful with the moon shining down pleasantly over the water. The stars were also gorgeous. There were so many shining up in the heavens, layers upon layers of tiny lights gracing a purplish-black sky.

Hicca stayed like that for a while, staring up at the sky, thinking, wishing. She sorted through her thoughts and reflected on who she was. She eventually dozed off again, only to be reawakened a few hours later by dragons' screeches. Hicca's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, wiping away some drool that had escaped from her mouth during her slumber. She closed her eyes and listened to her brethren's words.

It was a raid.

Hicca hummed slightly and looked back at her brother who had also awoken because of the noise.  
>'A raid,' she said.<p>

Toothless sat down next to her and silently stared out the mouth of the cave. After a minute he looked down at his sister, 'You want to go too, don't you?'

Hicca looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

The dragon let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

The woman mounted her dragon and the two set off towards the village.

They flew over the village which was currently in a state of pure, unadulterated, chaos. Dragons and Vikings swarmed the area. Buildings and pastures slowly burned to the ground. Toothless flew through the night sky almost completely camouflaged. He flew straight for a catapult and released a plasma blast that blew up the contraption almost pathetically easily. As he was making his upward swoop back into the skies something wrapped around his wings and back causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Hicca and Toothless screamed as they descended and crashed into a house. Hicca managed to squirm out of the bonds that were securing her brother. As quickly as possible she started cutting the ropes that bound Toothless. She was so distracted by the yelling and her own panic to relieve her brother of the ropes that she noticed only too late that angry Vikings were pinning her and Toothless down.

"Let go!" she yelled furiously, kicking and wrestling the two arms that held her down. She managed to successfully connect her elbow with a cheek—she assumed it was, anyway— before another set of arms grabbed her. She screamed and struggled in protest until she looked at Toothless. At least six or seven burly men were on top of him, restraining his tail, body, and muzzle. She watched in horror as he squirmed and writhed but to no avail.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed at them. "Get off!" she shouted at her own captors. Her protesting increased as she tried to wrestle the humans off of her so she that could save her dragon.

She yelled out threats and vain demands telling them to not harm him and to release her.

Suddenly she was brought up to her feet with the two sets of arms restraining her. Hicca cried vile things in both Dragonese and Norse to the surrounding people as she struggled forward. Then she was being dragged backwards, away from Toothless. She struggled and dug her heels into the earth. Hicca then saw a man with an axe approaching Toothless.

Her eyes widened, her breath quickened—and for a moment—, it felt like her heart stopped.

"No!" she shrieked.

_They can't hurt Toothless._

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled, not noticing the hot tears that started to pour down her face.

She screamed her protests, begging for them to spare her dragon. She was so terrified she even tried other languages she had picked up over the years, "Non parcas ei!" she wailed, attempting some broken Latin.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried over, and over again, "Don't hurt him."

They started to drag Toothless away, also.

_Toothless_.

'Toothless…'

'TOOTHLESS!'

**Well! Here's chapter one! I'm glad this is getting so much love. I mean, really, 16 faves and 19 alerts just for the prologue? I'm blushing man. I'm seriously super flattered.**

**Here's a little key for the speech**

**' ' = Dragonese**

**" " = Norse or another human language**

**_Thoughts are italicized._**

**Next chapter is from Astrid's (or Asher's or whatever I'm gonna call him('s)) POV.**

**You will notice that Hicca is missing some words in her speech occasionally. I just wanted to say that this is on purpose. I swear! I figure that she is quite adept at Norse because she spoke it regularly up until she was three and humans are unavoidable so she would have to learn the language and stuff.**

**Anyways! Thank you so, so, so much for reading this I really hope you liked it and I really hope that you might continue to like it.**

**Love you all!**

**Adaliss**

**P.S. If you guys might think of a better summary then please let me know because the current one is god-awful.**


End file.
